The One That Knows
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: You heard how Allison pulled all those little tricks and what she did it with. But where did she get it all from and that is where Isabella Swan comes in. Bella and Ali were best friends before the others but Charlie left after he learned the truth of what Bella was in. Now being taunted by A she meets the girls And whats going on between ber and Jason? And why is she involved?
1. Chapter 1

*New Message*

_'I am here and I know your dirty little secrets bitch-A'_

I was packing up to leave for Rosewood. Edward had left me and I was depressed for the first day maybe but not completely. That was over a year ago.

_-Flashback-_

_ He left me deep in the woods and i was helplessly loss. I tried looking to go back to my house but it only sempt like it was getting deeper and deeper and it was pooring rain. I stopped by a tree and sat down. Finally a tree branch snapped and fell, hitting me on the head. I was dizzy for a few seconds I saw a wolf then the wolf turn into Sam Uley._

_ "Sam?" I you could hear the dizzyness in my voice "You're a were- were- werewolf?" I said trying to hold on to conciousness._

_ He sighed. "Yeah come on" he said lifting me up. Finally I let unconciousness take over me._

_ I woke up to Dr. Green checking me over._

_ "You're awake" he said with relief "Do you remember what happened?" He asked. I nodded._

_ "Yes Edward he asked me to go for a walk i said yes I decided that I was going to tell him I wanted to break up we walked until we were really really deep in the woods I told him we needed to break up he said that he was moving anyways and he didn't want me anymore 'cause I wouldn't have sex with him I just said whatever and we got into a HUGE argument then I said something and really possed him off he turned around and ran and I tried to follow him because I was lost in the woods. A couple of hours later I was still looking for a way out of the woods I stopped by a tree to rest for a second then a brach fell on m head and I was dizzy then Sam Uley then me falling asleep in his arms" I said explaining everything. He nodded._

_ -Skip 4 monthes later- (Still in flashback)_

_ Charlie had passed away last month and left everything to me. There was knocking on the door. I opened it to see the one and only Allison DiLerentis on my doorstep with bags and tears streaming down her face. _

_I lied to Edward ALOT. See I didn't come from sunny Phoenix, Arizona. I came from Rosewood, Philidelphia. We left because my father found out that I was more rebelious than he thought. He learned that his little princess was apart of a perverted club (N.A.T.), had a tatoo and wasn't a virgin anymore. That was the last and made sure that there was no way that I could say a word about Allison. But I secretly had another phone that Alli bought me and we all kept in touch._

_ -2 weeks back- _

_ I had finally coped with the death of Charlie. It was soon but he wouldn't want me to become an empty shell._

_Ali called me and I hurried and picked up the phone._

_ "Hello Bella?" she sobbed into the phone._

_ "What is it Alli?" I said. This is Allison DiLerentis I am talking to._

_ "I was raped by-by Ian an-and n-n-now I'm 6 moths pregnaunt with his baby but I left Rosewood when I was 4 months pregnaunt now I am just so lost" she sobbed into the phone._

_ "Come down to Forks and we'll get through this" I told her she sobbed a yes into the phone._

_ -Back to Alli on the doorstep-_

_ "Oh Allie" I said as she sobbed into my chest. After she finished she told me she faked her death and put another girl down there. I knew I could go to jail. Then she did more things and if people knew I knew I would be in jail right now._

_-End Flashback-_

After that she stayed with me. Her baby was born and when he was six months I came home from a shopping week (for Alli since we were the same size and she wanted to stay with her little girl, Kylie Bella DiLerentis) to see blood all over the house and a nite on the table. I picked it up with shakey hands.

_'Shame shame to bad she's gone I always take care of my bitches now that I had to get rid of one I need another. You're my new bitch. Welcome. Now if you want that baby you better do everything I tell you'_

That makes now. I cleaned up my house and for the last 6 months I have been getting texts and threats from -A. _  
_

I remember the last time i disobeyed -A well that ended up with me getting threatened to show a video of Ali and I talking about me giving everything that she used as a prank. Where did she get the thing that happened to blind Jenna? Oh yeah Me she got everything from me. A minor at the time. I could go to jail for all the stuff that she did that ws bad. Where she got it from. Yeah they are going to jail for giving that stuff to a minor. Now getting that from another minor oh yeah I am most definately going to jail. Especially since some of that stuff (like the firecracker) isn't even allowed in the U.S. and my last text from -A was a command or she will send the video to the police. Except it was in the form of a four really creepy dolls. I picked up the dolls and threw it on the ground. And they did the same thing it did yesturday when I got them. They giggled and repeated the message.

"Learn In Visit Everyone" That doll was white also, It had black hair with pink highlights it was wearing black jeans and a striped pink and black striped shirt with a black half up long sleeved jacket.

"Indifferent Natives" This doll had a really nice tanned tone of skin she had black hair and was dressed nicely It was in a white dress that I knew Allison would approve of.

"Reliving Our Stressd Endured Wicked Original Optimus Drinks" the last one said it was white and had on a one peice bathing suite with some blue shorts on. It eventually dawned on me a game Alli and and I used to play. Each doll had it's own word using the first letteo

"Original Recipe" but it wasn't done after a minute it continued. "Elizabeth Lied Stupid Enterprises -A" That doll that said this was white, it had blonde hair and was dressed in Safari adventure clothes that were really more fashionable than outdoor-sie.

I realised that it meant something. Allison and i had a game you had a sentence that made no sence to anyone so nobody knew what we were talking about. But the first in every word spelled out something.

That is why right now I have just finished packing and am locking the doors to go to the airport.

-After the plane ride and in Rosewood-

I was moving into my old house when there was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I was surprised to of anyone who knew I was moving in. I didn't know many people in Rosewood. I ran to open my door and gasped.

"Jason?" I asked breathless.

"Bella?" he asked shocked. I just nodded.

Then he pulled me in and kissed me. But I did notice four girls shocked/curious faces obvious them knowing Jason before he closed the door with his foot and lets just say that I didn't finish unpacking that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that was unexpected but it will be explained in a little bit and I was curious to how I was going to make this add up so here I am so here is the next chapter and I forgot to add this in the last chapter but what did you guys think of the new season premeire (however you spell it) whatever well enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the floor, naked, on top of a naked Jason. I groaned sleeping on the ground hurts like hell in the morning. I got up and took a shower and seeing as Jason would be waking up in a little bit I made him breakfeast.

I was in the middle of making the eggs as they were the last thing I had to do as the pancakes and bacon were ready.

I felt 2 arms snake around my waist and a very wet Jason (from taking a shower) kissing my neck.

"Stop i'm making breakfeast" I said. He sighed and sat down. After a second relisation finally dawned on him.

"When did you learn to cook without complaining and burning a house down?" he asked. The last time he saw me cook was when Alli was staying at my house. And then he distracted me and the food ended up burning.

Did I mention he was the only one who knew that Alli was pregnaunt and and staying at my house? No? Well now you know.

You see Jason was my boyfriend before I left the only reason we broke up was because I had to leave for Forks. We were Rosewood's most known couple. I wasn't even in love with Edward as much as I was in love with Jason. He was the one I first gave up my virginity to and the only person that I had ever had sex with.

"I could always cook it's just you would always distract me and the food would burn." I said with a smug smirk. I fixed his plate and fixed mine. We ate and decided to take a walk. While we were walking we ran into the four girls from yesturday. I gasped when I saw them. They looked exactly like the dolls.

When they saw us they walked over.

"Hey Jason who's this?" one girl asked.

I decided to save him from this awkward moment. "Hello my name is Isabella Swan but call me Bella" I said they all gasped. "I'm Jason's girlfriend we were together but we broke up when I moved away but now i'm back" I said. They all nodded shock still written over all of their faces.

"Well this is Aria, this is Spencer, that is Hanna, and i'm Emily it's nice to meet you, welcome to Rosewood" she said.

"Thanks" I said. All of a sudden all of a sudden I got a text.

_'Play time's over time to get ready bitch _

_3054 Crystal Rd. A mile in the woods. The old cabin in the woods. Then an old picture of Alli and I drinking in our hidden cabin. be there 12:00' -A'_

I gasped. "I have to go i'm really sorry its just some stuff I have to do and its important and- and I just really have to go" I said really fast. All of a sudden all of them except Jason got a text at the same time. I started running to my house with Jason right behind me.

Since Jason wouldn't leave my side I had to bring him with me. I changed into some white shorts that stopped two inches above middle thigh and a long sleeved jean colored shirt and the best fashionable hiking boots I could find. I knew it wasn't the best hiking gear but I wasn't going to be wearing ugly clothes or the best clothes I had so I was going natural.

Another thing I lied about. I love shopping and I do know fashion. Its most of my clothes are showing clevage and are really short. And I have all skinny jeans. Alli decorated my entire wardrobe.

I hopped on the back of Jason's bike and we were speeding through Rosewood. We arrived at the adress and started walking through the forest. At exactly 12:00 we made i lt to the cabin. I walksd inside and it was exactly how Alli and I left it the last time we were here. Everything as cleaned up the bed was made up and there were two wine glasses on the bed stand. We were walking out the house when we were attacked.

There were two people on Jason and two people on me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Jason screamed and got the two people off of him. He helped me and went to look at the four people that attacked us. They were a little dizzy from Jason. I knew they were about to pass out.

"Jason those are the girls from the park" I told him he nodded. They had passed out already.

"Oh my god WHAT DO WE DO?!" I said freaking out.

"I'll Lay them down on the bed and you get some really cold water" he told me. He started laying them down on the bed.

I started running the water until I looked up and through the window to see someone in a mask looking at me. I dropped the water and screamed. They ran just as Jason came in.

"What is it Bells?" he asked.

"There was someone in the window" my voice was shaking. I was trembling.

"Baby look its okay they're gone." he said pulling me into his chest.

"I'm fine now" I said after a while. I cleaned up the water and filled up the bucket again. We walked in where they were laying down at and stuck our hands in the water. We both sprinkled the water on their faces. They finally woke up after a while. They looked at us curiously.

"I have one question and one question only, Why The Hell Did You Attack Us?!" I said they were stunned quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been too long but I a trying my hardest i'm sleepy and tired but i'm up doing this and i'm sorry if it sucks but just know that i'm trying especially since school started and well sorry.**

**Disclaimer:Do we even need to go over this we know who owns it and it is most defiantly not me.**

* * *

"What are we doing here what are you doing here are you the ones we're supposed to meet cause we want answers and we want them now Bella oh wait I'll use the name you prefer better A what exactly have we done to you to make you hate us so much I mean com on you torment us day and night we didn't even know you existed until we saw you with Jason the night you moved in and even then we didn't know who you were so that gives you the right to torment us like we did the worst possible thing to you what the hell do you want from us I mean what is your-"

"HOLD UP YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THIS A PERSON TOO!" I cut off Hannah's rambling of accusing me of being this A person. "I don't know who you girls are and why you all think it's me that's A but the truth of the matter is that I'm looking for this idiot too I need to find the baby and Alli if she's still alive."

"WHAT?" all of the girls yelled in sync.

"What do you mean baby and if Allison is alive Allison died over a year ago?" Aria asked looking confused.

"I'll start from the beginning well when I was smaller I met Jason and we became best friends even though he was four years older than me at that time Alli was seven I was nine and Jason was thirteen. I soon became Allison's best friend and we did everything together she was the sweetest person you'd ever meet but then she started to get bullied and tormented by this A person so she changed ad became the bully but you would never know how Allison felt unless you were as close as we were. At fourteen Jason and I started dating Jason even though he was seventeen but Allison was happy for us and had started planning our wedding on the exact day we told her" I chuckled to myself thinking of that day. "When I was seventeen and a half my dad wet through my phone and saw everything Alli and I texted about and he was furious especially when he saw that I hadn't been a virgin since I was fifteen we packed up and left Rosewood but Alli and I secretly kept in touch. A few weeks after my birthday my dad died. A few months later Alli called me telling she was raped and 4 months pregnant so I let her stay at my house. When the baby was born she named her Kylie Bella DiLaurentis but six months after Kylie's birth I went shopping for Alli Kylie and I while Kylie and Alli stayed home." A sob ripped through me but I continued "When I got back t-the entire house was covered in blood I realize that it was fake blood now but it killed me anyways most of her diaries were gone except for a few of them" I said "He told me to come to Rosewood or he would rat me out you see because whenever Alli needed something bad I had it even that illegal fire cracker I gave her for the Jenna thing" I said and dryly chuckled. "They knew about Jason and I's relationship and Jason could go to jail and I never want that to happen. I just want this all to end but A has there hooks so deep into me that is I try to wiggle myself out they'll just go deeper and more pain than before.' I said crying.

The girls looked apologetic but I couldn't care enough it went so much deeper and I couldn't go into details of everything that has happened or I would have been broke down. I felt Jason pull me into his chest and kiss the top of my head but I felt a tear hit my scalp. "You all were very important to Allison you know?" I asked them after we sat there for what felt like hours but in reality was only about fifteen minutes. "She always talked about how she hoped you wouldn't split apart after her and she was scared about A finding out about any of you, me." I said and "she told me if anything ever happened, which she really hoped not, and something lead me here to tell each of you something"

"What was it?" Spencer asked.

"Aria is the strongest she can make the hardest sacrifices and shed a tear or two but when you fall you fall hard and when you end up in heart break you become traumatized leaving yourself an easy target, Hannah is the second strongest you take what everybody says to you and try to make yourself better by becoming what people want you to be but you're the second strongest because you're smart and have a big heart and won't take anybody's bull. You need to be yourself and please yourself, Emily is the third strongest not the weakest you all might think so but she's the weakest you walk confidently knowing how many will turn their backs on you for being a lesbian but you walk through the halls proudly and Spencer she says you're the weakest you try to become the perfect role model try hard to get your parents attention your face is very readable you can break easily but you are smart and can get by easily thinking little miss too good could never do this and she envied that about you all" I told them they all had thoughtful looks on their faces when finally all of the came to the realization that what I'm saying is true.

"Thanks" they mumbled in unison then all turned to look at each other and laughed.

"Well I've had enough drama for one day and I am going for a frozen coffee and to let myself let loose In my apartment does anyone want to come it's my treat?" I asked they all laughed and we all started diving to the coffee shop and I could see why Allison was always there for them. All of them were troubled and she brought them together and they don't look as close as Alli described. She was the glue that kept the in lace and it's like that glue was washed away.

We made it to the coffee shop and left to go to my apartment while Jason left to go hang out with Toby. We sat down and sipped our coffee watching a movie called The Messengers with Kristen Stewart since for some reason we were all obsessed with her. The we watched Insidious once the movie ended we heard a slam and Aria and Spencer screamed while the rest of us just jumped. We were all freaked out from the movies.

"If I have learned anything from scary movies it is to stick together so huddle up" I whispered we all huddled up into a group with me in the front of course and walked to where we heard the slam and screamed when we saw a person in a black hoodie. I was the first person to realize that it wasn't a because the shoulders were shaking with laughter holding Chinese food and had the NAT sign really small on the shoulder" I kicked Jason in the stomach he doubled over I pain while I took the Chinese out of his hand and went to the table. The girls looked mortified until Jason showed his face. They stared for a second before they burst out laughing.

"Oh Hardy har, har and babe that hurt a lot you should give me a kiss to make up for it." He smirked. I laughed and pecked his cheek leaving him standing dumb founded while we all began eating our Chinese food. "Well I knew they would still be here so I got something that I saw Al get them once." He said and I successfully hid a wince from them except Jason. That was how the rest of the night was spent everyone joking around. The girls and Jason all slept over it was in all a good night. Though I knew this was not how life was going to be from now on.


End file.
